Inquisitor (Debronee)
|image = Inqusitor_2.jpg|center |imagewidth = 175 |imagecaption = "A wizard's magic is no match for my swift judgement!" |gender = Male |class = Fighter |current meta = Glass Cannon |damage = Physical |difficulty stat picture = 7 |physical stat picture = 8 |magical stat picture = 3 |resililence stat picture = 4 |support stat picture = 1 |Emblem price (put after the price) = 28,000 |Rune price (put after the price) = 400 }}"A wizard's magic is no match for my swift judgement!"' Identified easily by his signature helmet and heavy judgement armor, Debronee is a spellcaster's worst nightmare. Intolerant of errant magic use, he's notorious for hunting down rogue mages and necromancers with his punishing judgment spells. Even the most experienced and hardened wizards shudder in fear at the utterance of Debronee's name. Skills ''' Judgement Debronee casts judgment on a group of enemies in a target area. Cost: 100 MP Range: 10 m. Level 1 Effect: 30 + Physical Attack HP Physical Damage and -15 MP every second for 6 seconds. If a target uses a skill, the debuff is removed from that target. Cooldown: 20 seconds Level 2 Effect: 40 + Physical Attack HP Physical Damage and -20 MP every second for 6 seconds. If a target uses a skill, the debuff is removed from that target. Cooldown: 18 seconds Level 3 Effect: 50 + Physical Attack HP Physical Damage and -25 MP every second for 6 seconds. If a target uses a skill, the debuff is removed from that target. Cooldown: 16 seconds Level 4 Effect: 60 + Physical Attack HP Physical Damage and -30 MP every second for 6 seconds. If a target uses a skill, the debuff is removed from that target. Cooldown: 14 seconds Intensify Debronee descends upon his enemy and attacks 4 times in rapid succession. Each attack deals X% of Normal Attack Damage. Range: 13 m. Cooldown: 30 seconds Level 1 Damage: 50% of Normal Attack Damage Cost: 100 MP Level 2 Damage: 70% of Normal Attack Damage Cost: 120 MP Level 3 Damage: 90% of Normal Attack Damage Cost: 140 MP Level 4 Damage: 110% of Normal Attack Damage Cost: 230 MP Warpath Passive: Every hero Debronee kills will reduce his normal skill cooldown time by X%. Active: "Blink" 6 meters forward. Cost: 100 MP Level 1 Passive: 30% Cooldown Reduction Active Cooldown: 21 seconds Level 2 Passive: 45% Cooldown Reduction Active Cooldown: 18 seconds Level 3 Passive: 60% Cooldown Reduction Active Cooldown: 15 seconds Level 4 Passive: 75% Cooldown Reduction Active Cooldown: 12 seconds Fate Altered Debronee leaps into the air and slices forward, damaging all in his path. Distance: 25 meters Cooldown: 90 seconds Level 1 Damage: 200 + Physical Attack HP. Cost: 100 MP Additional Effects: Enemies' Movement Speed reduced by 20% for 6 seconds. Level 2 Damage: 270 + Physical Attack HP. Cost: 175 MP Additional Effects: Enemies' Movement Speed reduced by 30% for 6 seconds. Level 3 Damage: 340 + Physical Attack HP. Cost: 450 MP Additional Effects: Enemies' Movement Speed reduced by 40% for 6 seconds. Base Stats Skins |} Category:Hero Category:Fighter Category:Carry